Lost Within the Darkness
by WolframZhangerb6
Summary: Wolf's lost, has he eloped? Yuuri and Conrad search for him, but when Wolf's found, will Wolf's eloper, Kurochi agree and will Wolf agree for him to be back with Yuuri or will he just shun Yuuri? Yuuri and Kurochi compete for Wolf's attention and affectio
1. It all began

**One evening...**

_"Yuuri! You cheater! Don't go dancing with another woman at the ball! Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you could dance with anyone else but me!" Wolfram von Bieifled demanded, shouting at his (gay) fiance._

_Yuuri Shibuya fanned Wolfram attemping to calm down Wolfram. "Wolf, c'mon, calm down. It's not that bad just to dance with some el--" _

_"NO YUURI! If you think you can just dance with another female -or male- except me, OUR ENGAGEMENT IS FRIKIN' OVER, YOU CHEATING WIMP!!!" Wolfram screamed madly like a mad-man gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Yuuri saw this defense and became offened believeing that Wolfram would cross swords with Yuuri to "show his love for him." He thought that Wolfram would go against his own King, his fiance._

_Wolfram screamed bitterly again, "YUURI, WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS, THIS IS THE TIMES WHEN I __**HATE**__ YOU THE MOST!!!"_

_That was the final straw. 'When I hate you the most!" Yuuri's face grew sour at the words, yelling as well, "FINE THEN! I'M GOING OUT THERE AND BE POLITE TO OUR GUEST FOR MY 17TH BIRTHDAY! I, YUURI SHIBUYA, MAOU HEIKA OF MAZOKU CALL OUR ENGAGEMENT THROUGH!"_

But was it truly through? Only God knows...

**Several months later**

Turning in bed frustrated on a bright and sunny morning, Yuuri sleepily muttered, "Urg. Haven't had that memory thought about in along...time ever since he left...I wonder where...he...is." A fresh tear ran across his left cheek.

**Yuuri's POV**

"Wolf!" I screamed through the slight darkness of the night at nearly midnight. It has been the same morning I had that memory thought of as a dream, or should I say, nightmare. Wolf left without warning. Just simply left. Just like that out of nowhere. The last memory I remembered on the night he left was a clear as glass like a reflecting mirror on a pure filled pond...

-

_The tranquil night exposed beautiful stars and a cresent moon. I leaned to my right, and there he lay, my beautiful fiance with an unpleasent face pasted on of what? Annyonce? I started to play with his pink and frilly night gown on a whim then onto his hair, his perfect silk blonde. And even though I was blunt and obtuse I could tell that Wolfram was upset. He was crying, tears flowing in his eyes he whimpered - probably in his sleep, "Yuuri...You hurt...so much...The pain...makes me cry...because of...you..."_

_But I couldn't hear the last word, the very last word because I feel asleep before he got _

_them out. _

-

Something was hurting Wolfram. I was so sure, but I wasn't sure what exactly. The pain he said he was undergoing that night made me curious like a fish swimming up to the little light in the midnight zone in the ocean wondering what that little light is dangling in the dark depths of the sea, but then going too close up to it, got devoured by the viperfish. Curiousity was dangerous I knew, but even if it would offend him if I asked I wouldn't have been able to no matter how hard I tried. So that curiousity burned madly like a wild fire. More wild and ferel than the fire in California that happened in Novemember, 2007.

And knowing that Wolfram mummered my name in the beginning, I soon reliazed he was talking to me, but was _I _the one who hurt Wolfram. It left lacerations in my heart not knowing. I don't want to hurt Wolf, I don't want to be the one who made him cry...But was I the one? I don't know...

I glanced at my also black watch the suited my attire and looks: pitch black eyes, hair, shirt, pants and shoes...Soukoku. It was 12:39, June 9. I gawked at the watch making sure it was telling the right time and day. I started my search for Wolfram at around lunch time on March 17th, a week after it was confirmed that Wolfram wasn't anywhere on the premises of Shin Makoku.

_What?! Ya've gotta be joking me! No way have I've been searching for Wolf that long! Time flies! Jeez, at least let someone warn me!_ I thought with chigrine. _Oh well...Wolf, truly, where are you?_

Yes...Where was he? I couldn't think of a single place that he'd go. Wolfram himself delcared that he hated humans, why would he be in the human terroitory? Not in Shin Makoku? Any reason, Yuuri that you can think of? None.

"Wolf...where are you...?" I cried out softly to myself.

Suddenly, I heard horse neighing and hoarse galloping behind me.

"Heika!" _Conrad._

I whipped around to face his approach. Reproachingly, I jokingly said, "It's Yuuri, Conrad. _Yuuri!_"

Conrad halted his horse with a brood smile. "Eh, sorry Hei-Yuuri."

"So got anything? I didn't."

"My apoligizes, Yuuri. But I have none," he bowed.

Then again, a horse neighing and harsh galloping came from the right of me.

It was Gwendal.

He stopped about 10 feet away from us, and with a stern and utterly firm voice, he proclaimed, "YUURI! YOU MUST COME WITH ME IMMEADITLY! NOW!"

* * *

**Authors's note:** Hi! I'm Ku-chan! (not real name) and this is the REAL verison on Lost within the Darkness. Lost in the Darkness was just a tester for the story board. Thanks for reading! Please contiune! I'm gonna work hard on it! Grr! Right on! 'Kay! Thank you:3 Oh, and please...please review...blush 


	2. The slap again

(Two POVs this time!)

**Gwendal's POV**

I slapped the back of my horse making him break into a run. _Heika, you see what has happenend._ I soon spotted Yuuri in the distance stopped about 10 feet away from him firmly and ever so sternly shouting, "HEIKA! YOU MUST COME WITH ME IMMEADITLY! NOW!"

It seemed as if he was completely dumbfounded by what I was saying with that usual blank, calm and complaced face. I hated it, absoultey hated it during a situation like this. My precious youngest brother was...Wolfram was...found...not the way I wanted to find him though. And he dyed his hair black...of all things he's done. He was freefully wearing peasent clothes, the usual ones he wore, drinking achohol, getting drunk and fooled around with the other giggling females in town. The town of Rinoku. My beloved youngest brother has completely changed, he changed into a bastard. Just the type I hate...

Yuuri spoke up asking rather hastily considering how long it took him to comprehend the words I was saying, "Have you found Wolf?"

I took my reigns to turn my horse around still facing him. "Yes, yes I have. Now hurry! There is something that I must show you. About Wolfram...He ha---"

"Then onward, Gwendal!" he shouted playfully as if this was a mere game.

I muttered under my breath, "As you wish." I slapped the rear of my horse after Heika jumped onto my horse.

The hoarse neighing and the rough galloping resumed with no words in between the half and hour ride.

**Wolfram's POV**

"That wimp..." I muttered under my breath slouching in my wooden chair that was placed in the center of a wood cabin resturant. I leaned forward slamming my elbow onto the folding table that was unfolded resting my chin on my palm. "Why me...? Why him...?" Several girls were just about to glomp on me and giggle rabidly cooing in their bunny playboy outfits, "Wolfram-sama! Wolfram-sama!" when the door slammed open. _Anue..._

My eyes shot wide open at the sight of Gwendal.

"Wolfram?!" he asked shouting.

Instead of me responding, the several girls that were obsessing over me cooed, "Yes! This is our Wolfram-sama!" then adding in a little irrated but still in their so-called cute bunny-like voice, "Wolfram-sama was going to buy us all drinks. Why are you interrupting us?"

The face Gwedal pasted on was...disgusted. Absoultly disgusted, angry and irratated all at once. He ran away from the place where he was standing a heartbeat ago which left me feeling a little regretful. I don't know why. I didn't even say anything to him allowing the rabid playboy girls retort for me.

"Ooooh, Wolfram-sama. C'mon, did that big scary man hurt your feelings? He hurt ours, so please take care of his annoyance," one girl squeaked in that stupid cute voice feigning their fear.

I didn't really like this, but I couldn't go back. I couldn't ever go back...Their stupid voices, the achohol drinks and their friend, Kurochi. _Kurochi...you seem to love me, and I feel as if I want to love you, too. Only to forget Yuuri. That wimp..."_ I looked the other way so I wouldn't have to face them. "No, I'm sure he's gone. Don't worry about it," I said adding jokingly, "It'll hurt your pretty faces," with a sly smile glancing at them.

They all started to close their knees together jumping up and down like dumb fools rabidly cooing, "Kyaaaaaaa! Wolfram-sama! Wolfram-sama!" While one of them started to play with my face, another my hair and yet another toying with my clothing that hung loose.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I muttered recieving little pecks on my cheecks. _If only that wimp could see this..._But then he truly did slamming the door behind with a timid and scared expression.

"Wolfram..." he words were filled with sorrow, pain and a little regret. I don't know why. He didn't love me, right? What's with the expression and verbal tone, huh? That wimp always thought of me as a friend. A _friend._

Shit, I didn't want to see him again. It hurts so much. It made me cry every night. Made me feel lonely longing for my love to be returned.

"W-wolfram...," my former love began.

I couldn't take it._ Yuuri what the frick would Yuuri come all the way here and call for me? C-can't let it interfere with Kurochi and I. Yuuri and I are over. He never loved me. He never accepted my feeling for him. All he thinks of us are friends. Friends. And that's it. I will __**never **__go back to Yuuri. After all those times he hurt me. After all of those rejections. After all of those memories when he didn't care about my deep feelings for him. _"What the heck do you want? I'm kinda busy now, you know," was all I could get out despite my thoughts and emotions I was enduring at the moment.

But then Yuuri screamed my name. It was full of emotion of mourning and desperationThe girls who were with all already ran away out of the restuarant leaving only Yuuri and I there._ I don't want to go through all of this. I don't want to be here. Not now, not ever! Just leave me be, Yuuri, and forgot all the times we had! _I hated this, so my response was cold as I shouted, "Shut the frick up, Yuuri!"

_**SLAP!!!**_

That was all I heard as my left cheek stiffenend with pain as I slightly turned my head right.

_WHA-WHAT?! N-NOT AGAIN, DAMMIT!!! _I snapped my head around to face Yuuri. _Yuuri is...blushing. Blushing so red. As red as Mother's, Cecile's Red Sigh (one of the flowers Cherri-sama named)._ But even so, I got so upset. So angry. "Heh, proposing yet again with the timid slap," I muttered bitterly with an smirk curling on my face. _Dam, I-I'm smiling. I'm smiling! Dammit!_

"Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. What is to you?" Yuuri said so firmly I had to be blank. Completley blank with no expression whatsoever.

The words rang in my head. _Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again._

"SHUT THE HECK UP, WIMP!" I screamed furiously with anger like never before.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hi again! Ku-chan in the house! Haha! Remember Kurochi from Lost in the Darkness! Yep! He came back! I'm gonna tell more about him in the next chapter! Please look forword to it! Thanks for reading, too! And I put some things I wrote in chapter three from Lost in the Darkness. Did ya notice? It's mainly the ending of the chapter. Jeez, I did something stupid. I locked my cellphone not even knowing the pin number. So, yeah, it's locked and I can't use it... . I'm so stupid sometimes! Oh, and Kurochi is the name I gave my friend Aaron. Pfft, I'm making him gay...haha. He said he'd sue me for it, highly doubt it though. 'Cause I made up the name for him. And the name/person Kenji will come in soon! I don't want to give away to much of the rest so ...yeah. The name Kenji is my friend William's T.'s Japanese name he gave himself. Kaoru, Kusami and Gigi are my best friends and Kaoru and Kusmai (names I gave them) are Aaron's (Kurochi's) younger twin sisters! While Gigi (Jojo) is Kenji's (William T.'s younger sister! Ken-chan thinks that there's "something going on" 'cause Kurochi (Aaron) and Kurohaine (me, Allie) are really close names with the 'Kuro' part which means black in Japanese. Whoops. I babble too much. Long note. Sorry! Thanks for reading and please review:3 


End file.
